


until now,

by zundoko



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, i am big stupid and i like to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zundoko/pseuds/zundoko
Summary: momoyama had always been afraid.





	until now,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MYSELF!! SINCE NO ONE ELSE FEEDS ME!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MYSELF%21%21+SINCE+NO+ONE+ELSE+FEEDS+ME%21%21%21).



> i like to sit and watch bl gakuen on repeat and then proceed to overanalyze everything

momoyama had always been afraid of heights, his heart jumping to his throat just from being on the third floor of the school. he always tried not to look out the window.

 

until now, with harukawa's hands enclosed around his own. the ferris wheel had been a stressful step forward, but harukawa had insisted, and when they'd made their rotation up, momoyama found he could focus on nothing but the other's gentle gaze on him, and how close he was.

 

and like the climax of a film, the rising action came to a stop and harukawa had leaned in to steal his breath as being a hundred feet from the ground had before.

 

-

 

momoyama had always been afraid of the dark, the black of night overbearing. something about not being able to see, but hearing the little things made his skin crawl. he hated walking home alone.

 

until now, with the flicker of a breaking if not broken streetlight, trapped under natsuyama's piercing gaze. in some ways he supposes he has found something new to fear. but natsuyama must realize how he comes off, softening enough for momoyama to relax.

 

and like a spark of ignition, the streetlight gives its last glow, natsuyama had connected them and made his skin burn with something that made him forget exactly what he'd been so afraid of.

 

-

 

momoyama had always been afraid of the unknown, having always buried himself in books, educating himself so nothing could catch him offguard. but love and all that came with it were things you could never perfectly capture in scientific study, let alone words.

 

until now, when he sees both of them waiting at the gate for him. something about their casual conversation ending abruptly when he comes into their line of sight making his heart skip a beat.

 

harukawa makes himself and everything he feels known, his face lights up, a smile spreading across his features and momoyama is absolutely _weak_ to the way his eyes absolutely sparkle with affection.

 

natsuyama has never smiled much, rather reserved in the face of someone like harukawa. even so, momoyama feels his heart melt when the other perks up just _that much_ , not that anyone else could ever notice. it only mattered that momoyama could.

 

"sorry i took so long... the sub held me back to help with something."

 

"don't worry about it! the day is still young!" harukawa chirps, "plus it's only lunch, what's eating a little later? we can call it lunner!"

 

natsuyama visibly rolls his eyes at the made up word, but momoyama entertains harukawa's joke with a light laugh.

 

harukawa heads off a bit before them, rambling about a pancake house that had opened up just across from the restaurant they were going to, saying that they should try it this weekend. natsuyama is walking beside momoyama, he doesn't say more than a greeting, but always finds a way to surprise the other.

 

holding his hand out like an offering, momoyama has to process just what he's trying to say. looking from his hand to his face a few times.

 

"hold it." natsuyama states simply, and momoyama finds himself scrambling to follow through.

 

natsuyama's hands are always warm, and the physical warmth combined with that of harukawa's brimming liveliness were everything momoyama could ever ask for.

 

once, momoyama had been afraid of the feelings he'd held for them, until now.

 

...

 

"hey natsuyama, that's not fair! you're hogging momoyama to yourself!"


End file.
